The onii-chan see you
by Anticuario Virr Thud Ofsin
Summary: El amor Yuri le gana al incesto.


El medicamento de la mañana era el peor de todos; funcionaba par controlar supuestos ataques de ira... pero a el, que era demasiado cociente, solo le provocaba letargo y furia. Estaba harto. Se cuestionó el porque seguía permitiendo eso. La respuesta a sus dudas,bajó por las escaleras; Cat, su amada hermana. Por ella se había metido en aquella farsa.

Recordó tiempos pasados, cuando sólo eran infantes, y la única rareza que le conocían era contarle todo al señor morado, la jirafa hembra. Ya desde entonces, Rose cuidaba de Cat con amor,demasiado amor obsesivo. La única razón por la que el jamas le declaró sus intenciones amorosas a su hermana, fue por Jade. Un día, Cat la trajo a casa consigo. Rose percibió de inmediato como la pequeña niña de apariencia gótica observaba fascinada a su hermana. Rose tenia el sentido para percibir eso. El solo pensamiento de Cat y Jade siendo pareja, fue encantador para Rose, que olvidó la idea de el y su hermana como novios. Aunque ambos escenarios eran abrumadores en cuanto al deseo, el ver a su hermana con otra niña, ganaba por un abismo. Rose decidió apoyarlas, y ver como terminaba todo. Entonces Cat comenzó a definir su alegre personalidad,algo que no paresia gustarle a sus estrictos padres. Rose predijo como terminarían las cosas, y con tal de evitarlo, hizo lo único que podía para ayudar a su hermana. Actuó de forma inestable, desviando la atención de sus padres hacía él. Gracias a eso, Cat pudo crecer tranquila. Rose en cambio, no la pasó tan bien, pero él sentía que valía la pena. En un principio sólo tenia que morder, o ser grosero. Lo trataban de controlar con medicinas simples, nada de que preocuparse, el seguía lucido y alerta.

Antes del décimo cumpleaños de Cat, Jade fue a su encuentro para pedirle ayuda con el obsequio de Cat ; quería que fuera, algo en verdad especial. Rose accedió, pues ya se notaba que Jade comenzaba a darse cuenta la forma en que le gustaba Cat. Le dijo: "Muy bien Jade, pareces ser la elegida, pero necesitare algo de tiempo, pero te aseguro que te ganaras su corazón"

Jade se cuestionó que tan consiente era Rose de las cosas, y que tan desequilibrado, o no,podía estar.

Rose se despidió del señor morado, pidiéndole que cuidare de Cat. El sabía lo mucho que Cat quería tener al señor morado, aprovechó eso dándoselo a Jade, Jade se lo obsequió a Cat; y Cat saltó sobre Jade, llenándola con besos y abrazos. Fue lindo de ver hasta que sus padres sospecharon que era demasiado, Rose le gritó a las cosas para llamar su atención.

Cat crecía, y su relación con Jade avanzaba. Al mismo tiempo, Rose se veía forzado a hacer cosas más extremas,como lastimar a otros familiares; consecuentemente las medicinas se volvieron más fuertes y desagradables. Pero cada mañana que Cat bajaba por esas escaleras, saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla, Rose sentía que valía la pena .

Desarrolló el habito de dormir con los ojos abiertos sentado en una silla dentro de la habitación de ,Cat, aveces lo fingía para evitar la medicación. Ese día Rose no dormía , estaba tranquilo observando el vacío atravez del angulo que bloqueaba la cama de su hermana, cuando Jade y Cat entraron por sorpresa. Ambas se besaban con precipitación, parecían muy ansiosas. Rose recordaba que ademas de el no debería haber nadie en la casa. Fue una suerte no estar dormido,disfrutaba de ver el amor que Cat y Jade demostraban,él había ayudado a que terminara así. Aunque nunca espero ser ta bien recompensado, viendo a la joven pareja arrancando sus ropas para deleitarse con la carne de la otra. Rose aun fingía estar dormido, inmóvil...

-¡Cat! Tu hermano está aquí- dijo Jade al notarlo. Rose se puso nervioso.

-Oh, esta durmiendo-contestó Cat sin mucha preocupación.-El duerme con los ojos abiertos.

-¿No deberíamos ir a otro lugar?

-¿Por qué?

-Podríamos... despertarlo.

Los sentidos de Rose, se avivaron por completo. "Sí, lo correcto seria que fueran a otro sitio...¡Pero por favor no!" pensó.

-Así es más emocionante.

"Gracias hermanita"

-Pero... ¡ahhaa!-Exclamó Jade excitada cuando Cat lamió su cuello.

-Eres tan linda.

No hubo vuelta atrás. Continuaron con Rose observándolas. Era, en su experiencia, una relación muy linda. Jade se comportaba de manera sensible y frágil, mientras Cat le guiaba con firmes y delicadeza. Estaba presenciando el lado oscuro de la novia obscura de su hermanita. Apreciable rareza. Días después, Rose tuvo que actualizarse con el señor morado. La misma tarde, alguien ajeno a la familia descubrió a Cat y Jade siendo cariñosas. El extraño comenzó a molestarlas con su odio. Jade quería golpearlo, pero Cat asía todo lo posible por pararla. Rose observaba. Cuando El extraño amenazó a su hermana con contarle a sus padres, fue tiempo de actuar. Le rompió la quijada al extraño, y lo ahorco casi hasta matarlo .Ya no hablaría Cat podía estar tranquila. Las repercusiones le cobraron factura a Rose; su medicación empeoró sin que nadie se molestara en ver si sus acciones habían sido algo más que un episodio psicótico.

Una semana después, sus padres salieron, dejando a Cat a cargo de medicarlo. Apenas se vieron solos, Cat tiró la medicina, para sorpresa de Rose. Se acercó a el sonriendo, y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

-...-Sentía que debía decir algo, pero nada salia.

-Te amo hermano.- "¿Qué haces Cat?"-El señor morado me contó todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Ella prometió que no diría nada- logro decir.

-Pero le preocupas, y me contó todo.

-¿Todo?- A Rose no le gustaba eso.

-Sípi. Cómo me cuidas, cómo fingías estar mal para que nuestros padres no me juzgaran, y que me hicieran lo mismo que a ti.- Oprimió a Rose aun más contra su pecho. "Oh, ese todo, me había preocupado un poco. Que agradable es su pecho"- Y también me dijo que te gustó mucho ver cómo lo hacía con Jade.

Rose se alteró, trató de separarse y huir, pero Cat aun lo apresaba contra su pecho, firme y cariñosamente. Empezó a acariciarlo.

-Tranquilo, lo supe desde que te vi, y el señor morado hace tiempo que me contó que me apoyabas con Jade, considera esto un regalo de mi para ti.

-..., mmm.-Afirmó Rose relajándose.

Respiró el aroma dulce que despedía su hermana. "Muy agradable" Estuvieron así un rato. Cuando Cat lo soltó, le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Ambos se abrazaron.

-Te quiero.

-Pera mi fortuna, no más que a Jade...también te quiero.

-Qué elocuente.

-Diría lo mismo.

Rose acababa de ser premiado con algo que jamas esperó.

Así comenzaba una amorosa conspiración fraternal...

ɸ

-¿Y... Le diremos a Jade?

¡Finish him!


End file.
